


Head First

by chromochaotic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cheesy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: A small moment, after a year of being wed: Link teaches Revali an old Hylian waltz.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Head First

**Author's Note:**

> So, I drew some fanart of Revali and Link dancing... In the caption I joked about the vibe being like enemies forced to waltz with each other, but then got sad because the actual mood for it in my head was Soft. To make things right, this ficlet was born!!

Revali rolled his shoulders irritably. “I can’t say I’m sorry to be safe in my own roost.”

Link followed him in, smirking. He signed, _‘Didn't like the food? Or the music?’_

“Oh, both were fine enough.” As grateful as Revali was to be celebrating a year of wedded companionship with Link, the drain of the evening’s social niceties had caught up with him. He sighed as he removed the decorative shawl he’d worn for the festivities. Nearby, Link was shrugging out of the jacket he counted as formalwear, before stooping to light their hearth. 

“It’s just,” Revali went on, “what sort of vindictive tyrant decided that the guests of honor at a party should be in the spotlight every single moment? Not that I’m one to shy from attention—”

Link let out a bark of a laugh as his flint quickly sparked a fire. 

Revali grinned wryly. “Yes, yes,” he lilted. Then, “I simply mean to say that, if we’re being forced to smile and wave for the entire village on a night that should _by all rights_ be ours to do with as we please, we could at least be treated with respect. Instead, I could practically feel everyone holding back their laughter when we—" Revali started getting flustered. "When I was forced to—participate in that, that ridiculous farce of a tradition—at the end—the part with all the—”

_‘—dancing?’_ Link signed. 

“Yes.” Revali deflated. “Dancing.”

_'I thought it was sweet. And it meant a lot, getting to share that part of your culture.’_ Link smiled good-naturedly from where he crouched. _‘Rito dances are different than the ones I learned growing up, but... always did like it, when I got the chance.’_ He stood and took a few steps so he could lean against his husband supportively. _‘But if it’s really bothering you, I’ll make sure we don’t have to do it again next year. Could make up an excuse about my Hylian arms being too tiny.’_

Revali huffed out a laugh, looking down at his ever-accommodating partner. He’d gotten better at admitting his vulnerabilities to Link with time, but something about this particular insecurity stung at Revali's pride. He was frankly used to being admired for his grace and skill. It showed a certain trust in his body, a confidence in his limbs and muscles to respond to his wishes after all his years of hard work. The fact that traditional rito dances still made him feel like an awkward fledgling haunted him. How could he explain something so petty to Link, though?

No matter what, he didn’t mean to take away anything that might bring Link joy. He finally groaned, "No, no more making sacrifices for others, Mr. Hero."

Link's brows rose. After a blush and a thoughtful nod, he went with, _‘Okay. How about I teach you an old Hylian dance?’_

Revali blinked. “What? Here?”

He looked around their small roost. Although the space was open to the summer evening’s temperate air, its placement and the late hour offered them a decent amount of privacy. From far below, at the base of Rito Village, strains of the dwindling party’s music filtered up through their floorboards and around the cheery glow of the fire.

Link grinned at him. _‘Thought you looked amazing the whole time, for what it’s worth.’_ Done signing, he held out a hand.

Revali stared at him. He wondered, as he’d wondered countless times, if he had the capacity for growth, for softness and change, that Link deserved. 

But with Link’s hand there to help set his course, well. He’d never led him astray before. 

Revali carefully grabbed hold. Under the gentle light of the moon and flickering hues of the hearth, he and Link swayed together, and the stars shone bright. 

**Author's Note:**

> The original art is [here](https://artbychromo.tumblr.com/post/641883382175973376/artbychromo-low-key-im-kind-of-second-guessing), too. :')


End file.
